familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
East Baton Rouge Parish, Louisiana
East Baton Rouge Parish (French: Paroisse de Baton Rouge Est) is a parish located in the U.S. state of Louisiana. The parish seat is Baton Rouge, Louisiana's state capital. As of 2000, the population was 412,852. East Baton Rouge Parish saw an influx of 200,000 to 250,000 new residents following Hurricane Katrina, which temporarily made East Baton Rouge Parish the largest in the state. In March 2007, the U.S. Census Bureau released their population numbers from a study conducted in the summer of 2006 that found 19,264 new families living in East Baton Rouge at the time of the Census Bureau's count; this is 5% greater than pre-Katrina levels. Jefferson Parish is the state's largest parish now. The parish has a total area of 1,219 km² (471 sq mi). 1,180 km² (455 sq mi) of it is land and 39 km² (15 sq mi) of it (3.21%) is water. Major Highways * Interstate 10 * Interstate 12 * Interstate 110 * U.S. Highway 61 * U.S. Highway 190 * Louisiana Highway 19 * Louisiana Highway 30 * Louisiana Highway 42 Adjacent parishes and features *East Feliciana Parish (north) *West Feliciana Parish (northwest) *West Baton Rouge Parish (west) *Iberville Parish (south) *Ascension Parish (southeast) *Livingston Parish (east) *St. Helena Parish (northeast) **Thompson Creek (northwest) **Mississippi River (west) **Bayou Manchac (south) **Amite River (east) Demographics As of the census² of 2000, there were 412,852 people, 156,365 households, and 102,575 families residing in the parish. The population density was 350/km² (906/sq mi). There were 169,073 housing units at an average density of 143/km² (371/sq mi). The racial makeup of the parish was 56.17% White, 40.09% Black or African American, 0.21% Native American, 2.08% Asian, 0.03% Pacific Islander, 0.49% from other races, and 0.93% from two or more races. 1.78% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 156,365 households out of which 32.80% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 44.70% were married couples living together, 16.80% had a female householder with no husband present, and 34.40% were non-families. 26.90% of all households were made up of individuals and 7.20% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.55 and the average family size was 3.14. In the parish the population was spread out with 26.20% under the age of 18, 14.40% from 18 to 24, 28.70% from 25 to 44, 20.80% from 45 to 64, and 9.90% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 32 years. For every 100 females there were 91.90 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 87.50 males. The median income for a household in the parish was $37,224, and the median income for a family was $47,480. Males had a median income of $38,334 versus $25,073 for females. The per capita income for the parish was $19,790. About 13.20% of families and 17.90% of the population were below the poverty line, including 22.70% of those under age 18 and 11.50% of those age 65 or over. East Baton Rouge Parish has both the highest high school graduation rate, at 82.2%, and the highest percentage of residents holding at least a Bachelor's degree, 33.3%, in the state of Louisiana. http://www.census.gov/acs/www/Products/Ranking/index.htm. Communities Cities *Baker *Baton Rouge *Central City *Zachary Census-designated places and other unincorporated communities *Baywood *Brownfields *Gardere *Inniswold *Merrydale *Monticello *Oak Hills Place *Old Jefferson *Shenandoah *Village St. George *Westminster Education Sections of the parish not in Baker, Zachary, or the City of Central are zoned to schools in East Baton Rouge Parish School System http://www.ebrpss.k12.la.us/. Baker residents attend the City of Baker School System http://bakerschools.org/main.cfm. Zachary residents attend the Zachary Community School Board http://www.zacharyschools.org/. Central residents attend the Central Community School System http://www.centralcsd.org/ schools. References External links *Baton Rouge City and Parish government's website Category:Established in 1812 Category:East Baton Rouge Parish, Louisiana Category:Baton Rouge metropolitan area